Hermione petite coquine!
by Nalorak Salogel
Summary: [FIC TERMINÉE]Hermione à littéralement changée...au plaisir des gars...et des filles.
1. Premiers ébats

_Bonjour_

_Alors, c'est mon premier SLASH/lemon…alors…soyez indulgent! Attention, assez détailler (m'enfin je crois) alors…à vous de savoir! Le seul couple qu'il y aura (pour l'instant (m'enfin síl y a une suite)) sera HP/HG…à vous de savoir…je sais qu'elles sont courtes…mais bon.._

* * *

Chapitre 1 (et peut-être le seul )

Une jeune fille était sur son lit, avec l'Homme qu'elle aimait tant à ses côté. Elle venait de perdre quelque chose de primordial cette nuit. Mais elle l'avait fait avec lui! Cette nuit, cette seule nuit, l'avait complètement changée. Elle, studieuse, prenant bien soins de respecter les règles, était devenue une bête, tellement elle voulait ce corps contre elle. Elle se rappela toute la scène dans sa tête.

Flash-back

J'était seule dans la Salle Commune à étudier. Sincèrement, je n'avais aucunes envies de faire cela, mais il n'avait absolument rien d'autre à faire. Tous les autres étaient partis pour les vacances de Noël. Ils ne restaient que les fidèles membres de l'A.D. Ils semblait qu'ils étaient tous partit à Pré-au-lard. Tous sauf moi et Harry.

Il m'avait promis de rester avec moi cette nuit. Car, depuis quelques temps, nous sortiont ensembles. En fait, depuis six mois, depuis qu'il m'avait embrasser au départements des Mystères. Enfin bref, je crois qu'il en avait marre de ses baiser, de ses caresses. Je sentais qu'il en voulait plus et franchement, moi aussi! J'avais envie de lui, il est si beau, si attirant. Bref, je n'en pouvais plus. Lorsque je le vis entrer dans la Salle Commune, je quitta enfin les livres pour aller l'embrasser tendrement. Il me prit dans ses bras et je savais que c'était venu. Son étreinte était plus qu'une simple étreinte. On aurait dit qu'elle disait "j'ai envie de faire l'amour"! Alors, je me suis prêtée au jeux. On s'est embrasser tendrement pendant un certain temps, puis nous avons monter dans ma chambre de préfète.

Maintenant, je ne savait plus qu'une chose, je n'était plus Hermione la studieuse, mais Hermione la provoquante. Il se coucha sur le lit. Je me suis approchée de lui, je m'y suis agrippée en ne faisant pas attention du tout. Il déboutonna ma chemise. Je me colle sur lui en lui passant mes seins sous le nez. Je prend des poses sexy pour lui exhiber mes jambes et mon arrière-train.

Alors que nous étions appuyés sur un poteaux de mon lit baldaquin, qu'il m'a embrassée, pendant que je lui parlais, j'ai sentit sa main se poser sur ma hanche puis remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine. Croyez-vous que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire? Je glissa ma main sur sa braguette, la défit lentement, baissa le boxer et mit ma main directement sur la verge d'une taille immense, en commençant à lui masser et à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Une chance qu'on étaient pas dans les dortoirs normaux, car on devenait assez entreprenants. On s'embrassaient et on se caressaient mutuellement. J'ai glisser de nouveau mes doigts dans son boxer pour bien palper son bâton raidi. Quelle matraque! Je me suis levée pour aller bien fermée la porte quant me retournant, il était à poils.

Il avançât vers moi et enleva petit à petit mes habits (jupes, chemise, sous-vêtements) en me caressant et en m'embrassant. Il me regarda de la tête au pied et j'était fière de lui exhiber mes seins qui se dressent un peu vers le haut d'une façon provoquante. Je l'ai entraîné sur le lit et me suis étendue sur le dos, lui offrant mon corps. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi et avec sa bouche de plus en plus vorace, il m'embrassa le cou, les épaule, la poitrine, le ventre, les hanches, les cuisses jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Il recommença, comme s'il voulait me dévorer toute entière. Ses caresses étaient sui bien dosées que je sentais le plaisir monter dans mon ventre.

Il s'est planter le visage entre mes seins qu'ils pétrissaient et léchait. Il faisait tourner sa langue sur le bout de mes mamelons, les prenaient entre ses doigts, les mettaient dans sa bouche, entre ses dents, les prenaient entre ses doigts me rendant folle d'envie. Je sentait son corps brûlant, sa peau sur la mienne et son membres gonflés sur mon sexe. Sa bouche est descendue doucement le long de mon cou, entre mes seins le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à mon pubis. Il a mordillé délicatement ma peau sous les poils J'était fiévreuse de désir et je ne pouvais plus attendre qu'il me touche la vulve. Il a d'abord très gentiment mordillé mon bourgeon, sans me lécher et c'est devenu tellement intense que j'ai un orgasme. Mon premier orgasme. C'était au delà de ce que j'avais été capable de faire avec mes mains. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir autant de plaisir! Ensuite, il a mordiller mes lèvre et le contour de mon sexe. J'était inondé de plaisir quand il s'est enfin décider à utiliser sa langue. Il m'a d'abord léché très fort, comme un chien. Puis il a repoussé mes jambes et de ses doigts m'a écarté les lèvres pour se concentrer sur mon clitoris. Il l'embrassait et le faisait tenir entre ses lèvres. Il faisait tourner le bout de sa langue autour en y mettant une forte pression. Ensuite, il s'est mit à le sucer avec beaucoup d'intensité et j'ai tout de suite fermé les yeux, me cramponnant à lui pour profiter au maximum de l'orgasme qu'il me procurait. J'ai gémi très fort, mais je n'avais pas plus de retenue dans l'intensité de mon plaisir. Ne me laissant même pas le temps d'en revenir, il s'est étendu sur moi, m'écartant les cuisses et courtisant ma langue avec la sienne. J'ai sentit son sexe se glisser entre les lèvres de mon vagin.

- T'inquiète Hermione, je vais faire cela très doucement pour que tu souffres le moins possible…

- Merci mon amour.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry avant d'entamer la pénétration.

Le premier coup m'arracha une plainte. Sa faisait si mal!

- Veux-tu que j'arrête? demanda-t-il. Je t'aime Hermione..

- Non, continus, ça va aller, moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je.

Mais alors, j'avais déjà les larmes. Je sentit qu'il me quittait, mais je mit mes mains sur son dos et poussa pour qu'il reprenne.

- Harry, ne t'arrête pas et vas-y!

Alors, je sentit qu'il s'enfonça centimètres par centimètre en moi. Après quelques coups lents, je n'éprouvais plus aucuns mal, mais plutôt un plaisir immense. Je n'en pouvais plus de languir comme ça et je donnai quelques coups de bassin vers lui.

Je lubrifiais quand il s'est décider à amorcer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il y allait d'abord lentement en bougeant du bassin dans des directions différentes. Il a rapidement accéléré le rythme pour me pomper avec sa vigueur. Je poussa une petite plainte, et il se retira.

- Non Harry, ne t'en vas surtout pas, c'est si bon!

Il revint en moi. Son sexe me raclait si bien que j'ai sentit le plaisir s'intensifier une fois de plus.

- Plus fort! Oui, encore, n'arrête pas,. Encore! Harry….

- Je t'aime mon amour…

- Moi aussi! Mais ne t'arrête surtout pas!

Il était toujours relevé et appuyé sur mes seins. Je voyais toute l'intensité de son plaisir dans ses yeux alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, dans son cou et le long de son torse musclé. Je le caressa avec mes mains, découvrant ses épaules carrées et sa poitrine puissant alors qu'il était toujours en moi. Je sentait que nous allions jouir ensembles au moment où il s'est carrément retiré sans que j'aie eu le temps de protester. Il m'a flanqué une main sur le sexe et deux doigts dans mon intimité. Deux doigts qu'il à repliés vers le haut, en plein sur mon point de jouissance. Jamais une main ne m'a procurer autant de jouissance.

J'était en larmes tellement c'était bon, je me tordais dans le lit et je lui disais toutes sortes de mots amoureux. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser alors j'ai saisi son engin un peu à tâtons. Nous nous sommes branlés l'un l'autre pendant un bon moment. Au bord du septième ciel il est revenu à la charge, s'allongeant sur moi et me pénétrant d'un bon coup. Je croyais que sa queue allait exploser tellement il était dure. Il m'a culbutée comme un maître, me donnant de grands coups. Il est resté longuement au fond de moi et bougeait subtilement. Je jouissait de plus en plus fort.

Quand j'ai atteint l'orgasme, j'ai resserré mes jambes autour de sa taille et je l'ai agrippé par les fesses. Il s'est laisser aller et son sexe à donné de grosses secousses, déchargeant son lot de semence.

Alors, il roula sur le côté et je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je l'embrasa quelques secondes puis descendu peu à peu, embrassant son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son bas ventre et finalement le bout de son gland. Je prit sa verge entre mes mains et entreprit de petites poussées. Ensuite, le mit le gland dans ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue, avant de l'entrer un peu plus à chaque fois dans ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me repoussa.

- Je ne veux pas que…

Mais je ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase! Je mit à nouveau ma bouche sur son sexe et avala sa semence.

Fin du flash-back.

Ensuite, Hermione et Harry passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasse, à se caresser et à se dire des mots d'amour.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, c'est la fin. Je n'ai pas mit "Fin" ni "À suivre…" car je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec cette fict. Si j'ai assez de reviews, je vais peut-être entamer une suite. J'ai déjà pleins d'autre idées…sérieusement! Alors, si vous voulez une suite, une petite review! Elle sont grandement appréciées!!!_


	2. Expérience

_Rebonjour tout le monde_

_Alors, j'ai finalement décider de continuer, persuader par les gentilles reviews ET parce que ça me tentais! C'est vrai, j'aime bien écrire des fict comme cela, ça fait un peu changements. Et puis, il y en a parmis vous qui semblent bien aimer cette fict. Je vous abandonne pas_

_Et, je dis clairement haut et fort :_

CERTAINS PROPOS OU PASSAGES, OU LA FICT TOUTE ENTIRE POURRAIT CHOQUÉ PLUSIEURS LECTEURS! C'EST ASSEZ DÉTAILLER, ET VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR QUE LA PLUPART DES CHAPITRE NE COMPORTES PAS JUSTE DEUX PERSONNES. VOUS ÊTES AVERTIT! JE TIENT À DIRE AUSSI QUE LES PERSSONAGES ONT LITÉRALEMENT CHANGER ET QU'ILS NE SONT PAS DU TOUT COMME LE LIVRE, À QUELQUES EXEPTION PRÊTE. VOUS ÊTES GRADEMENT AVERTIT!!!!

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit…au fait, c'est pas le dernier chapitre, loins de là, et oui, je compte faire d'autres couples, et Hermione n'appartient pas seulement à Harry. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une fille venait de goûter a un nouveau plaisir. Le plaisir féminin. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir autant de plaisir un jour…

Flash-back

Moi et Harry avions décider d'oublier l'aventure avec ces amis. Nous étions si honteux d'avoir fait cela, et nous avions découvert que eux aussi. Heureusement, l'école n'était pas au courant de cette petite aventure nocturne, si gênante. Bref, moi et Harry avions reprit notre vie de couple normal, faisant l'amour, s'embrassant, se chicanant, rien de plus. Mais, Harry voulait expérimenter autre chose. Un peu moins vulgaire qu'à sept et un peu plus qu'à deux…à trois. Personnellement, je ne voulais plus que faire l'amour avec Harry, ayant décider de devenir une parfaite petite amie. Après cette soirée, j'avais la plus grande envie de devenir bonne sœurs, mais les caresse de Harry me persuadèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la vie réelle. Je donna l'accord à Harry d'aller chercher ailleurs. Après tout, moi j'avais eu des relations avec six hommes en même temps! Mais, je jugea important d'être dans la même pièce. Je voulais savoir si les autres filles étaient aussi athlétiques que moi. Alors, je me suis installée dans ma chambre, sur mon fauteuil, attendant Harry et sa prétendante. À ma grande surprise, ce fût Pavati Patil qui entra avec lui. Elle accepta avec plaisir, ventant le corps de dieux grecs de Harry.

Assise dans mon fauteuil, je ne perdais pas un gestes. Mon sexe palpitait et serrant mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, j'entretenais dans mon ventre un foyer agréable. Harry semblait m'avoir oublier. Sa verge était très raide et, entre mes jambes, je sentais le plaisir monter!

Il s'est couché le dos sur le lit . Pavati avait seulement enlever sa jupe et sa chemise. En soutien-gorge pigeonnant, mauve et violet, string noir, jartelle et bas mauves, elle s'est planter sur mon copain. D'une main, elle promenait la verge dans les replis de sa vulve. Une minute, elle à frotter l'objet des désirs contre le pubis et les testicules. Jugeant que c'était suffisant comme préliminaires, elle s'est soulevée un peu. Entre ses fesses écartées, j'ai vu le sexe de Harry disparaître dans sa vulve.

J'avais la gorge sèche. Mon sexe brûlait toujours et, furtivement, je me suis caressée, sans pour autant approcher de l'orgasme. J'était fascinée par les mouvements souples de Pavati quittant la verge de mon copain pour s'y empaler plus profondément et plus vite à chaque fois. Je me suis promit d'essayer à mon tour…

Tendu, arc-bouté, Harry gémissait. Quand la fille a pincé ses mamelons, il a crié plus fort. Comme elle se plantait encore une fois sur lui, il a joui avec un râle profond. J'ai frissonné de la tête au pied. Je voulais maintenant ma part de plaisir, mais Harry n'avait d'érection! J'ai essayé de le masturber, aidée par la fille qui s'occupait de ses testicules, mais nous n'avons obtenu qu'une semi-érection. Évidemment, Harry était dépassé!

J'ai glisser mes doigts dans mon slip, pour me faire plaisir seule. Pavati m'a avouer qu'elle aimait bien faire l'amour avec Lavande Brown, alors, elle m'a proposer de me faire jouir. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec une femme, mais cette idée me séduisait. J'était d'ailleurs trop excitée pour quitter ma chambre sans avoir obtenu mon plaisir.

J'ai prit la place de Harry sur le lit. Il s'est assis sur le fauteuil. Entre mes cuisses Pavati se coulait en douceur. J'ai été étonnée, soulevée de joie au contact de sa langue. Elle suçait mieux que les hommes qui m'avaient fait des cunnilingus, mieux que Harry, doué pourtant…

De l'anus au bourgeon, sa langue s'appesantissait, se faisant légère, pour peser encore, quand elle revenait à l'anus. Elle l'enfonçait dans mon intimité, d'où elle la retirait palpitante, et enfin, elle aspira mon sexe tout entier. Les reins creusés, les mains sur mes seins, je poussait follement mon sexe dans la bouche tiède, et j'ai joui, survoltée, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Quand j'ai reprit mes sens, j'ai vu Harry qui se masturbais sur le fauteuil. Je retombai sur le lit, dans les bras de Pavati que j'embrassais follement. Mais ce n'était pas finit.

Harry, gonflé à bloc nous rejoignit. Elle me souleva tranquillement, et me reposa tout doucement sur le lit. Se couchant sur moi, il me rentra sa verge d'un coup. C'était si bon. Il fit des va-et-vient lents. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupait du sexe de Pavati. C'était aussi la première fois que je faisais cela, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'aimais pas. Seul ma langue était au travail car mes mains s'était plantée sur le dos de Harry pour le pousser vers moi afin qu'il aille plus loins, plus creux. Plus je poussais fort, plus c'était intense. J'adorais! Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec les six gars, c'était plus amoureux, mois durs, moi sauvages. Je sentais que Harry me pénétrait avec amour, et non pour épater ses copains.

Quand Pavati joui, je lécha le sexe au complet, pour goûter à son jus. C'était acide. Elle vint m'embrasser, me demandant de lui en passer. On s'embrassa fougement, mais tendrement. Harry allait de plus en plus vite en moi. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Je fit une pression autour de lui avec mes lèvres intérieure et il joui très fort en moi. Quand il se releva, il me coucha sur le ventre et me releva. Je savais qu'il voulait me sodomiser. Alors, il vint m'embrasser, puis me dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Sérieusement j'avais peur. Si le plaisir intense avait enlever tout mal quand Ron m'avait sodomiser. Si maintenant, j'aurais mal?

Il prit le temps d'introduire un doigts, puis deux et trois en moi, me procurant un certain plaisir avant de lubrifier son sexe et se mettre au travail. Il mit d'abord son gland tout doucement et avançât peu à peu…

- Tu sais que je t'aime Hermione?!

- Moi aussi…

Alors, il y alla toujours doucement. J'avais eu raison! La plaisir m'avait enlever tout mal. Maintenant, je souffrais. As énormément, mais assez. Pavati vit mon mal et décida de faire la position appeler "69" avec moi. Le plaisir qu'elle me procurait apaisa la sodomie. Je commença à lui faire plaisir lorsque Harry se mit à y aller plus fort. Alors, le plaisir commençât. C'était aussi bon que la dernière fois! Harry y allait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Je bougeais les fesses afin de lui procurer du plaisir à lui aussi. Pavati joui et moi aussi. Elle se retira et vint m'embrasser. Harry s'avançât, m'empalant encore plus loins, me donnant encore plus de plaisir, pour aller lui aussi embrasser Pavati. Après quelques minutes, il joui et s'écroula à mes côtés. Je l'embrassa, puis Pavati et à nouveau lui.

Pavati s'en alla, nous laissant moi et Harry. Il descendit et mit fit un cunnilinus de rêve. Pas aussi bon que celui de Pavati, mais merveilleux. Il introduit un doit en moi, jouant avec mon bourgeon. Il le pinça, le tourna, le fit roule, tout! C'était merveilleux. Puis, il recommença avec sa langue, essayant d'aller le plus loins possible en moi. Bien sûr, je joui très vite et très fort. Alors, j'embrassa ses abdominaux puis alla lécher son gland. Je le masturba et mit peu à peu sa verge dans ma bouche. À chaque coups, j'allais plus loin et finalement, alla le cogner dans le fond de ma gorge sans faire exprès, Au bout de dix minutes, je sentait qu'il allait jouir. Lors, je le lâcha, sous de grandes protestations. Mais, j'avais d'autres idées! J'alla me planter sur lui, introduisant sa verge en moi, encore une fois. Puis, je pompa du mieux que je pus sa verge, le plus fort. Il joui très vite et très fort.

J'alla me coucher, à ses côté et m'endormit tout doucement…

Fin du flash-back

* * *

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai essayer de faire moins…"partouze" et plus émotifs. J'espère que j'ai réussis…je sais qu'il est pas très long…j'ai été couper dans mon inspiration…_

_Bon alors, au prochain chapitre…_

_Au fait, laisser moi une tite review pour me dire votre appréciation, toute sorte de review sont acceptés _


	3. Partouzes

Re-bonjour!!!

Alors mon nombres de review est pas à péter des scores, mais j'avais pleins de petites idées , alors j'ai décider de faire une suite. Hhihihi…il y aura quelques petites aventures

Au fait, Fanny Radcilffe…mici (je vais tuer mon ami qui ma dit de mettre cela èé )!!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Sept personnes étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une seule fille parmis eux. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, après une telle nuit. Hermione était couchée, nue, à côté de Harry, lui disant combien elle l'aimait.

Flash-back

J'était seule dans la Salle Commune à penser à ma nuit avec Harry. Elle avait été si fabuleuse! Mais, cela faisait déjà deux semaines, et nous n'avions pas retenter l'expérience. J'avais une terrible envie moi! Que j'était heureuse par contre! On avait la Salle Commune à nous seuls, car tous les autres élèves étaient partis encore une fois à Pré-au-lard. Enfin bref, je regardais le feu, m'ennuyant à mort. Je savais qu'Harry devait inviter des mecs ce soir des amis ce soir, alors je ne m'attendais à rien! J'avais été achetée du Whisky pur Feu et des Bièraubeurre. Lorsque je le vis accompagné de Ron, Seamus, Dean, Malfoy et Victor en voyage ici pour un certain temps, entré dans la Salle Commune, je me suis lancée pour l'embrasser. Soudainement, je me sentait coquine. Six mecs, ici, et une seule fille…! Alors, l'air se détends il parlent de trucs de mecs entre eux, tandis que moi je suis dans ma chambre.

Alors, que je m'efforçais de me satisfaire moi même, je n'en pouvais plus. Il me fallait un des ses mecs pour me faire l'amour, ou tous même! Alors, je descendit avec les boissons et je leurs crie :

-OK les gars, tout le monde tout nu!

Ils me regarde comme si j'était un extra-teresstre.

- Granger, t'as perdu la tête! Me lance Malfoy! Potter, tu sais que ta copine est devenue une…obsédée?

Harry rigole et regarde ses amis.

- Les mecs, ont a dix-sept ans, une fille, et qui veut qu'on se foutent à poils en plus…soyez réalistes!

- Et puis, t'as peur Malfoy? Demandais-je! Tu es un petit couillard!

Il ne se fait pas attendre et se déshabille. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de verges d'une taille…comme ils avaient. Seul Dean semblai avoir un sexe, plus petit que les autres. Enfin, je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce détail, alors, je leurs ait donner les boissons. Une caisse, deux caisses, ils se mettent à parler de sexe. Plusieurs font des commentaires sur moi et commencent à me complimenter sur mon apparence. À vrai dire, j'ai changé énormément depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Je suis devenue une sorte de sex-symbol et je dois dire que j'adore ça!

Alors, je vais m'asseoir sur le même fauteuil que Harry et je me mets à l'embrasser jusqu'à m'asphyxier. Ensuite, je l'agace un peu.

- C'est quoi ça Harry?

Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse et ils jettent un coup d'œil à ses copains. Il est dur comme un taureau! Je prend son sexe entre mes mains et je commença à le masturber lentement. Ça commence à attirer l'attention et j'en vois quelques-uns qui se frottent discrètement.

Je leurs dis de ne pas se gêner et que leurs tour viendra sûrement! Marc retire ma chemise et mon bustier, leurs révélant mes seins nus. Tous les gras commencent à se masturber très fortement en nous regardant Harry et moi nous minoucher.

Ça se branle dans tous les sens. Partout où je regarde je vois des mains qui se font aller sur des beaux sexes bien durs. Sans attendre, je prend le membres de Harry bien fort et je lui lèche langoureusement le bout du gland et lui chatouillant les bourses. Au moment où je le prend au complet dans la bouche, je sens deux grosses mains m'enlever ma jupe de tennis. Je me dandine pour les aider à glisser mais aussi pour exciter les gars. Je me sens terriblement fiévreuse et j'ai envie de faire l'amour toute la nuit!

Harry m'a étendue sur le sol et les mecs se sont installés autour de moi. Il y en a 3 ou 4 qui me touche partout. J'ai la queue de Harry dans la bouche, deux autres sur les seins et un qui s'apprête à me prendre pendant que d'autres me touche ici et là! Je sens ma vulve tout humide de tant de verges sur mon coprs.

Je sens des mains s'immiscer entre mes femmes et mes cuisses. Des doigts agiles me caressent le sexe et j'écarte grandes les jambes pour leurs laisser libres accès. Je sens un doigt pénétrer dans mon intimité et un autre me chatouiller l'anus. Il y a deux gars qui se relayent pour me lécher le bourgeon et des spasmes de plaisir envahissent mon ventre. C'est bon!

Harry se tord sous les mouvement de ma bouche sir son sexe circoncis. Je fais jouer mes lèvres tantôt sur le bout puis sur son sac et jusqu'à son anus. Un autre gars (Dean je crois), me fouille le fond de l'intimité avec ses doigts et et j'ai Seamus qui vient de me prendre les seins par derrière. Il les pétrit fermement mais sans trop me brusquer. Les gars ont sentit que j'aime ça doux et notre union de groupe est vraiment langoureuse et sensuelle. Ils ne sont pas pressés, sentant bien qu'ils auront tous les loisirs de jouer avec moi.

Je suce toujours Harry et Ron se penche pour m'embrasser le cou et me lécher les oreilles. Il y a Draco qui joue avec mon clitos de plus en plus fort. J'ai Victor et Dean entre les cuisses, un dans la bouche et un sur la poitrine. Je sens une verge en érection dans mon dos, un sur ma cuisse et bien sûr, celui de Marc entre mes lèvres.

Draco me prend par les fesses et s'installe entre mes jambes. Il me pénètre en quelques coups. Ce n'est pas aussi bon qu'avec Harry, puisque Harry a un sexe un peu plus voluptueux. Mais, quand même, je suis tellement excitée que je jouis dès qu'il me touche au fond. Il y va d'un mouvement de fesses enthousiaste et je me tortille sous ses coups de queue. Excité au possible, il jouit très vite au moment où j'ai un autre orgasme. Harry se met à me pomper la bouche plus énergiquement et bientôt, il se retire pour se terminer à main en me regardant me faire tripoter par ses amis. Je vois sa verge donne rudes coups alors que des jet de sperme en jaillissent.

Prenant un moment pour reprendre mon souffle, je vois Dean et Ron sur un fauteuil qui se branlent l'un l'autre en riant. Ils ont vu que je les regardais et ont décider de m'offrir un spectacle. L'un d'eux s'est étendu devant moi et l'autre le masse en me le présentant comme si c'était un œuvre d'art.

Je me retourne et continue de jouir de ma situation pour le moins occupée. Les deux gars se sont lâchés et s'avance vers moi. Ils chassent ceux qui mangeait ma poitrine et se mettent à l'ouvrage. Ils me retournent en position à quatre pattes et je cambres les reins pour leur montrer mes fesses. Il y en a qui m'écarte et rentre son dard en moi. Rapidement, il se met à me pomper en me tirant par les hanches. Pendant ce temps, un autre se glisse sous moi et m'embrasse tout en me caressant les seins et un autre a passé un doigt par le haut pour me chatouiller l'anus.

Celui qui me botte est drôlement bien membré! C'est dur au début, mais ça vaut la peine à la longue. Je sens un forte pression dans tout le bas du corps et ses bourses frappent contre mon clitoris tellement il me bourre bien! Je les encourage par mes cris de jouissances puissants.

Celui qui m'embrassaient s'est assis devant moi et il me plante son sexe dans la bouche. Comme je jouis bien, je suce bien et il se met à grogner de plaisir. Un autre gars s'installe (je ne pas voir c'était qui car je suis trop excitée pour m'attarder sur ce genre de détail) à côté de lui, m'offrant son membre dresser et je lui fait une fellation aussi. Je passent rapidement de un à l'autre et ils jouissent comme deux adolescent qui se font sucer pour la première fois (quoique ça doit être le cas!)!

Le deux autres se font toujours aller derrières moi, me comblant la vulve et l'anus. Je n'en peux presque plus tellement c'est intense. C'est la première fois qu'on me prend par l'anus, et pourtant, je ne ressens aucuns mal! Un des deux est en train de décharger. Il jouit et il a de violent spasmes. Ça dure quelques secondes et il retombe littéralement sur le dos.

Ron rejoint Harry et ils décident d'aller dans le tourbillon. Un autre s'empresse d'occuper mon sexe libre, et on me pénètre à nouveau! Celui-là doit être Seamus car je ne ressens presque rien!

Un des gars que je suce vient et il en met partout. L'autre se laisse aller à son tour et j'en ai pleins le visage. Il y en a d'autre qui s'affairent à me masturber le clitoris et me lécher l'anus et je suis presque sur le point de perdre la tête! Plus j'ai d'orgasmes et plus ils sont intenses.

Alors, je sens une autre verge en moi. Je reconnais celle de Harry. Elle est la plus grande que je connaisse. Il n'y a plus que Harry qui me touche et tous les autres mecs semblent avoir eu une soudaine envie de devenir homosexuel! Draco et Ron, Dean et Seamus puis Victor qui semble vouloir se finir lui même affaler sur un fauteuil. Harry me pénètre de plus en plus fort. Je sais que maintenant que je ne peux plus souffrir, il se laissera aller. Je déteste pas, bien au contraire. C'est plus intense que la dernière fois, et aux bouts de dix minutes, de défonce intense, il se laisse aller.

Il va rejoindre Victor et se met en l'enfourcher. Choquée, je me fait plaisir à moi même. Draco et Ron me remarque et le Serpentard s'empresse de venir me remplir le trou de devant et Ron de derrière. Je me sens comme un jambon dans une sandwich, mais j'adore. Draco pourrait facilement rivaliser avec Harry. Dean lâche Seamus et me flanque sa verge dans la bouche. Seamus va rejoindre Harry et Victor. C'est repartit!

Je pompe le mieux que je peux Dean, qui se tord de plaisir. Draco pousse Dean et vient m'embrasser l'engoureusement, se couchant sur moi. J'étouffe quasiment, prise entre Draco et mon ami. Mais la plaisir reprend le dessus. Draco s'appuie sur le sol et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Granger, j'adore te faire l'amour!

Je lance un cri qui veut dire la même chose! Il s'efforce de ne pas jouir, gardant le plaisir. Il va de plus en plus vite en moi et me relève soudainement. Je suis assise sur Ron et j'enlace Draco, mordant la chair de ses épaules tellement je n'en peux plus. Je jouie très fort et essai de me déprendre entre les deux pain. Je réussis et va rejoindre les trois autre. Je laisse Victor me sodomiser, Harry me pénétré et je fais une fellation à Seamus. Je vois les trois autre se faire plaisir.

Toute la nuit, j'ai fait le girouette entre les deux partit, avant de m'écroulée, complètement épuisée.

Fin du flash-back

Hermione prit Draco par la taille, Harry par l'autre, joignant les sept personnes. Puis elle s'endormit contre l'épaule de Harry.


	4. La chambre d'un Serpentard

_Rebonjour_

_Alors, désoler de cette longue absence, je n'avais pas le temps puisque l'école recommençait, mais je suis de retour avec pleins d'autres idées. Alors, voilà, il y en a plusieurs qui demande à voir Cho apparaître…dans le prochains chapitre, je vous le promets. Mais pour l'instant, ça sera plutôt un HG/DM…alors vous êtes avertit!_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ça alors! Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'avais déjà eu une relation avec lui, mais quand même! C'était tellement différent. Bon, faut avouer qu'il y avais 5 autres gars en même temps que lui, mais bon! Cette fois-ci c'était plus…moins…bon, à vous de voir!

Disons que j'avais un peu bu. C'était Halloween et Harry était partit à Pré-au-lard avec quelques copains pour donner des bonbons. Quand je me promenais dans les couloirs, j'ai rencontrer Draco. Il m'a expliquer que il aimait pas trop donner des bonons1 (nda :Wow ça nous surprend!) alors, il m'a inviter dans sa chambre. Je l'ai suivi. On a bu beaucoup. Soudain, il vint derrière moi et caressa mes seins, d'abord doucement, puis à pleine main, avant de descendre le long de mon ventre et vers mon sexe.

Puis, il s'agenouilla et caressa mes cuisses, releva ma robe, se recula pour mieux voir et me fit compliment de mes jambes. J'enlevai la robe d'un geste brusque. Il bandait déjà et j'avais une folle envie de sa verge, que j'avais déjà explorer, qui se dessinait sous ses vêtements. Tout à fait à l'aise maintenant, je m'approchai de lui, carrerai un moment la verge et les testicules à travers le pantalon, baissai las fermeture éclaire. Le slip seul me séparait de l'objet de mes désirs. Un slip minuscule qui, étrangement, ajouta à mon excitation. Je l'arrachait. Draco avait toujours sa verge superbe et il en était conscient.

Je considérait un moment son sexe dressé, je m'agenouillait à mon tour, et léchait d'abord le haut de ses cuisses à petits coups de langues, tout en massant rudement ses fesses. Une excitation sans noms s'était emparée de moi. Je sentait contre mon sexe l'entrejambe trempée de mon slip. J'ai pris une de ses testicules dans ma bouche, puis l'autre. Draco gémissait doucement, je remontait le long de la hampe, et toujours à coup de langue, découvris le gland que je suçait avidement. Quand il éjacula, j'avalait son sperme avec un frisson de plaisir. Draco se déshabilla alors complètement. Il avait un corps de rêve, harmonieusement musclé, sans tares, ni cicatrices, sans une once de graisse, ses jambes, sa poitrine son bas ventre était pas très poilus ; je le désirais terriblement.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Il me déshabilla très lentement, effleurant lentement ma peau, me procurant tant de plaisir, puis, il s'allongea sur moi et mordillant les pointes dressées de mes seins, caressant ma vulve et mon clitoris tirant par instant sur les poils mouillés du pubis. J'avais envie qu'il me suce, mais ça ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je sentis entre mes jambes sa verge qui se gonflait à nouveau. J'ouvris les cuisses, cambrais les reins, saisit sa queue et le masturbait un moment. Quand je sentis son membre bien dure entre mes mains, je le dirigeai vers mon intimité et ce fut moi qui m'enfonçait sur lui. Quelle sensation merveilleuse! Ce sexe long, était, tellement dur qu'il semblait pouvoir me remplir et me faire jouir pendant des heures. J'enroulait mes jambes autour de ses reins pour mieux sentir son étreinte. À chaques mouvements de va-et-vient, je sentais ses couilles battent contre mes fesses.

Je souhaitais que cela ne finisse pas, mais j'eus un orgasme foudroyant, d'une intensité telle que des petits points lumineux passèrent devant mes yeux. Je me laissai aller, divinement épuisée. Allongé près de moi, Draco se disait comblé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je vit Harry entrer.

- Harry…

- Potter! Tu es venu finalement!

- Comme si j'aurais manquer cela!

J'avais oublier où je me trouvais et manifestai quelques surprises. Je savais que Harry n'était pas fâcher et, au contraire, avait lui aussi envie de faire l'amour. Complaisamment, j'écartait les jambes. Harry nous rejoignit. Avant de me pénétrer, il me suça longuement, répondant à un désir que Draco n'avait pas su deviner. Ensuite, il enleva seulement son pantalon et m'empailla d'un coup. Bien entendu, lui et Draco avait à peu près la même grosseur. Harry, un peu plus béni de dieu me procura encore plus de plaisir. On aurait dit que Draco avait disparu. Enfin, je ne sais plus, j'était trop comblée. Je sentit un gland sur ma bouche, le suçota, mais sans que j'ai pu faire quelques chose, je jouit. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, c'était trop bon. J'était toute engourdie. C'était bien trop bon! Harry retomba sur le coter et quand j'eus retrouver le moyen de bouger, je le suça très longuement,. Il voulait garder le plaisir pour mon derrière. Lorsque je sentit qu'il allait venir, il se repoussa et alla derrière moi,. Encore une fois, il pénétra mon trou tout doucement. Mais, je n'avais plus mal et en redemanda encore. Il alla plus profondément. Ça ne prit pas deux minutes qu'il déchargea.

On se coucha, restant longuement sans bouger, mais je finit par quitter avec Harry, pleinement satisfaite.

* * *

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je sais qu'ils s'en vient de plus en plus court, mais j'essaie d'en mettre beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous à plut. Le prochain arrive très bientôt._

_Aussi, le petit bouton marqué "GO" n'est pas là pour le design…laisser une tite reviews stp!_


	5. Amours lesbiens

_Rebonjour_

_Alors, voici mon 5e chapitre. Je poste à chaque dimanche, vous êtes avertit. Aussi, ça va peut-être me prendre un peu plus de temps, parce que je suis en train de travailler sur un autre fic R, je vous dévoile pas le titre tout de suite…surprise. Mais je penses qu'elle plaira à ceux qui aime cette fic :p_

_Alors, voilà pour ceux qui m'ont demander un chapitre avec Cho, le voilà. Par contre, je ne sais as sil va vous plaire, c'est avec Hermione. Au début, ce n'était pas prévu avec Cho, mais bon…_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

J'avais déjà fait l'amour avec une femme. Pavati. Mais rien n'égalait cela. Je me remémore encore la scène dans la salle de bain des préfets et je n'en reviens toujours pas…

Cho, Cho Chang. Son nom résonne dans ma tête, sans que je saches pourquoi j'ai réussis à me laisser emporter dans son intimité.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer ses longs doigts, aller et venir entre ses cuisses, ronde et fermes. Pour mieux s'atteindre, elle pliait parfois les genoux et, le temps d'une caresses brève, son doigts le plus long disparaissait au plus profond d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux. L'eau plaquait ses cheveux mi-longs sur ses joues creuses et rebondissaient sur ses seins blancs pour glisser sans bruit le long de ses hanches pleines.

Elle était très belle.

À mon tour, je me mis sous la douche. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux, dans la salle de bain des préfets vide mais elle se croyait seule.

Je l'avais déjà remarquée dans l'immense bain. Elle ne portait qu'un string et chaque fois qu'elle me croisait au cours d'une longueur, elle me souriait complice. Je marchais au jeu. Mais elle ne restait que Cho Chang, la jeune fille qui courait après Harry.

Bref, l'eau me fit du bien. Le spectacle de sa caresse sans fin finissait par me troubler. Elle était tellement sensuelle, tellement femme que les idées les plus folles me traversaient l'esprit. Je l'imaginais sous un homme, le sexe plein d'une verge ferme, appeler le plaisir sur un ton autoritaire. Je voyais son corps souple onduler sous les coups de ventre. Ses ongles labourer les fesses tendues de son partenaire. À quoi pensait-elle?

Brusquement, sa main glissa sous la toile de sa culotte. Maintenant, elle se masturbais véritablement. Tout son corps tremblait sous ses doigts. Ses seins lourds ballottaient au rythme de ses spasmes de son ventre. Je l'entendait même gémir. Mon émotion était trop grande. Il fallait que je sois raisonnable et que je partes, sous peine d'avoir, moi aussi, à recourir aux même méthodes pour calmer mon désir grandissant. Et pas question d'aller chercher Harry qui était avec ses copains.

J'eus un mal fou à l'abandonner. À contrecœur, je finis par partir à la recherche d'une cabine. Inconsciemment, je pris la plus au calme. Ma serviette me fit le plus grand des bien. Je la fis aller et venir entre mes cuisses, lentement et longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'au lieu de me sécher, elle finisse par me tremper. Je revoyais les longs doigts fins de Cho fouiller sa culotte. Je l'imaginais en train de jouir, les cuisses serrées.

C'était la deuxième fois que je me masturbais en pensant à une femme. Mais jamais une femme ne m'avait fait un tel effet par contre. Elle m'avait troublé. Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi me faisait-elle tant d'effet? Ma caresse se précipita et je m'entendis gémir. J'était folle, il n'y avait pas de monde pour m'entendre, mais n'importe qui pouvait m'entendre. Au même moment ma porte s'ouvrit. J'était debout, la serviette entre mes jambes écartées. C'était Cho. Elle avait les joues rouges de désir. Ses deux seins lourds étaient encore tout mouillés.

- Ho! Pardon! Dit-elle sans refermer la porte.

Elle resta là, plantée devant moi à me regarder. Étrangement, ça ne me dérangeais as le moins du monde. Je continuais à faire aller et venir la serviette entre mes cuisses comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Ça t'a plus tout à l'heure? me demanda Cho.

Je murmurai un "oui" surpris. Elle ferma la porte et m'ordonna :

- Assieds-toi, je vais te lécher!

Le mot me donna des frissons partout. Je m'assit sur le petit banc de bois et j'ouvris mes jambes en compas. Elle tomba à mes genoux et me tira un peu pour que je puisse me renverser.

- Mets tes cuisses sur mes épaules!

Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Elle m'attrapa par les hanches et plongea sa bouche vers mon sexe trempé. Elle me lécha d'abord lentement, l'intérieur des cuisses. C'était horrible, j'avais envie de la sentir me sucer et elle tournait tout autour de mon sexe sans jamais vraiment la lécher. Je creusais un peu plus les reins pour que mon sexe s'ouvre encore plus à sa langue. Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est ta première fois?

- En partie…enfin seule avec une fille,…oui…

- Sois patiente…

Elle continua encore un instant à frôler mon sexe de ses lèvres, puis brusquement l'aspira entre ses dents. Ce fut si bon et si surprenant que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. On aurait dit qu'elle devinait mes moindres désirs. Elle me buvait littéralement. Elle prenait entièrement mes grandes lèvres dans sa bouche et les suçotait. Puis sa langue se faisait dure et s'enfonçait très loin dans mon vagin pour ressortir aussitôt et glisser plusieurs fois dans ma fente sur un rythme effréné. Comme j'haletais, elle glissa une main sous mes fesses et un de ses longs doigt remplaça sa langue. Elle me masturba longuement, très profondément. Sa bouche continuait à aspirer mon clitoris dardé, prêt à éclater.

Maintenant, je la guidais de mes mains agrippées dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle aspirait mon suc au fur et à mesure qu'il coulait d'entre mes cuisses. J'avançai un peu les fesses dans l'espoir qu'elle devine ma nouvelle folie. Je voulais qu'elle explore mes fesses, qu'elle y glisse un doigt délicat et qu'elle me branle lentement le petit trou jusqu'à ce que je jouisse par là. Comme par magie, elle me comprit et m'explora par là. Je jouis presque instantanément. Elle déclencha l'un de mes plus violents orgasmes. Sa bouche se souda à mon sexe et elle m'aspira jusqu'à ce que je la supplie de m'abandonner. alors, seulement elle se releva et m'embrassa amoureusement.

* * *

_Voilà mon 5e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Commentaires, suggestions. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, j'attend vos reviews…_


	6. Une douche?

Bonjour,

Alors, ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Je trvaille sur d'autre fics R, un livre à moi même, j'ai l'école, bref, je n'ai pas une minute.

Alors, pour calmer un peu, et revenir au bons vieux anciens chapitre, un petit Harry/Hermione...;)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Hermione savait que Harry avait eu un dur entrainement. Maintenant capitaine, harry devait contôler ses joueurs et elle savait qu'il trouvait cela très difficile.

Elle savait aussi que Harry était celui qui restait le plus longtemps dans la douche et avait décider de le récomenser d'un tel travail ;-)

Lorsqu'elle vit que tous les joueurs avait quitter les douches, elle entra dans les vestiaires, se dévêtit et alla rejoindre son amour dans les douches. Elle le chercha un cours instant car la buée réduisait sa vue. Quand elle le trouve, elle se fit discrète et elle se placer derrière lui.

Puis, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les glissa plus bas, vers le sexe de Harry. Il était encore endormitl mais pas pour longtemps. Harry sursauta, mais reconnu vite son amour. Se laissant faire, il l'embrassa tendrement par derrière. Hermione pose ses doigts balladeurs sur la verge de Harry. Bien vite, il se durcit et elle pût e prendre à pleine mains. L'empoignant, elle masturba Harry, celui-ci lachant des râles de plaisir. Bien vite, Hermione sortit du dos de Harry et alla s'agenouiller en avant.

Commençant pas lècher le son gland, par le bout de la langue, Hermione faisait légèrement soufrir Harry. Puis, d'un coup, elle l'entra entièrement dans sa bouche. Sachant qu'elle provoquait un palsir intanse, elle allait, au début, lentement puis, de plus en plus vite. Frottant le gland contre son palais, fesant tourner sans langue autour, posant de léger baiser au bout, Hermione procurait un grand plaisir à Harry. Bien vite, il éjacula dans la bouche d'Hermione qui, avec plaisir, avala tout.

Se relevant, elle alla embrasser Harry. Un baiser pasioné, fougeux, amoureux. Harry la retourna, la posant contre le mur et, d'un bref coup, entra son sexe en Hermione. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise puis, fit des léger coups de bassin, accentuant le plaisir. Harry y allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Hermione se lamantais de plaisir. C'était si bon, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas comment Harry pouvait savoir rendre folle les filles.

La verge de Harry frottant sur le clitoris de Hwermione, du plus en plus fort. Hermione se sentait transpercée de partout, c'était si bon! Sans plus attendre, il se retira et entra tout doucement dans l'échine des fesses. Puis, après de léger coups, Harry y alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il la transperçais, la seur perlant sur son torse msuclé! La buée des douche et la chaleur du moment présent les rendait mouillés de sueurs, les cheveux trampés et le sexe glissant. Harry éjacula de nouveau en elle et se glissa sur le sol, emportant Hermione avec lui. Il se couha sur elle et entra de nouveau en elle, mais cette fois-ci, plus sensuellement.

Il releva hermione, les rendants assis, mais toujours en pénétration. Ainsi, il glissa un doig en elle. Avec sa verge et son doigts, il faisait des rythmes différents qui faisaient jouir Hermione de plus belle! Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouches, ralant de plaisir. Bien vite, Hermione n'en put plus et se couhca sur le dos. Mais Harry n'avait pas finit. Il alla vite entrer sa langue de nouveau en elle puis un doigt, jouant et pinçant le clitoris. Hermione se tordait sous se plaisir, n'en pouvant plus!

Il aspirait le jus d'Hermione, mordant amoureusement ses lèvres intérieures, faisant tourner le bourgeon entre sopn majeur et son index. Au bout de dix minutes, il se retira et retourna auprès de sa belle. L'embrassa sensuellement puis se coucha sur le dos. Ils restèrent là, à se caresser pendant un bon bout de temps...

* * *

Voilà. Je sais que c'est pas mon meilleur chap, mais bon. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain, et je vais aussi essayer de les posters plus vite. A nouvelle fic devrait arriver dimainche prochain...

Sur ce, je vou laisse --


	7. Au revoir

Bonjour à vous tous,

Ma fic Hermione petite coquine est définitivement finit! Je compte en écrire quelque autres, j'ai déjà quelques idées, mais je ferai dorénavent attention dans mes idées...

Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic pour avori des menaces de reviews, ou bien me faire insulter. Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de reviews désagréable...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi une personne vient me dire deux fois qu'elle n'aime pas ma fic. Si tu ne l'aime pas au deuxième chapitre...ne viens plus la lire! Ce serait plus logique...

Enfin bref, je n'ai pas finit avec les fics R, jen ai trois autres idées qui me trottent dans la tête. Bien sûr, ce sera des fics sans histoires...et ce sera du X...comme le dir R....

Je crois que j'ai vu bien pire que ma fic, je ne crois pas, il y a vraiment pire et j'aurais pu faire pire! Mais bon, je remercie tous els bons commentaires que j'ai eu, merci à vous, ca fait plaisir de vous relire. J'irai voir vos fics quand j'aurai un moment, promis...;-)

Merci d,avoir lu ma fic et d'y avoir laisser une reviews...

Sur ce, je vous laisse,

À la prochaine fic,

Nal.


End file.
